1. Field of Science Related to the Invention
This invention basically involves with making wounds on the Aquilaria's trunk to stimulate the Aquilaria resin formation.
2. Related Background of Knowledge or Science
Aquilaria is a tree that can produce resin, which has a pleasant scent widely used. However, some kinds of Aquilaria cannot create such resin or can produce the resin in a small quantity. Some kinds of Aquilaria can produce the resin in a high quantity but the scientists still lack the suitable method to stimulate and collect the resin in terms of commerce. This invention reveals the effective solutions to the problems mentioned above as shown in the details of the invention.